


Over You

by NerdyHalfling



Series: Smol Naddpod Things [8]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakup, Drinking, F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHalfling/pseuds/NerdyHalfling
Summary: "Now that it’s all said and doneI can’t believe you were the oneTo build me up and tear me downLike an old abandoned house"Just another Alanis/Thiala breakup fic.The song is Over You by Daughtry.
Relationships: Alanis/Thiala (Not Another D&D Podcast)
Series: Smol Naddpod Things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Over You

_ Now that it’s all said and done  _

_ I can’t believe you were the one  _

_ To build me up and tear me down  _

_ Like an old abandoned house _

Alanis didn’t see it coming. Like a flash of lightning from clear sky Thiala turned everything upside down with one sentence. 

Now Alanis didn’t live in some fairytale illusion where she believed everything was perfect between the two of them. They had their problems, but what couple didn’t? Everyday bickering didn’t lead you to break up with someone you loved, it just didn’t. Something did though, because one evening when their calm, relaxed tv watching was interrupted briefly by Netflix asking whether they were still watching Thiala stopped Alanis from reaching for the remote. 

“Hey, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” she said, and Alanis withdrew her hand and sat up, looking at Thiala. She assumed it was something about their upcoming trip to visit Alanis’ parents, and was ready to assure Thiala that whatever she worried about wouldn’t be an issue. “I think we should break up.” 

Alanis couldn’t speak, her eyes fixed on her girlfriend’s face, searching for any sign of this being a ridiculously bad joke. She couldn’t find any. 

“What? Where is this coming from?” In hindsight it would have been better not to ask, but she couldn’t have known where that question would lead. 

“It’s coming from the fact that I don’t want to be with you anymore,” Thiala said, which was fair she supposed, albeit somewhat painful. Thiala didn’t leave it at that though, by the time the front door slammed shut behind her she had tore into Alanis about every little thing about their relationship, and dumbfounded Alanis couldn’t even speak for most of it. 

She didn’t understand, and she wouldn’t understand for a long time. The following weeks were largely spent in her pajamas with a tub of ice cream, questioning every date they had been on. When exactly had Thiala grown to despise her? When had she started pretending to enjoy what she called all Alanis’ annoying quirks? What had been real? Every memory they shared was suddenly tainted by an uncertainty she couldn’t shake. 

Visiting her parents alone was particularly miserable. She hated having people ask about the girlfriend they had heard so much about only to have to explain that she wasn’t seeing anyone anymore. She also hated to be miserable around her family, where she was usually lighthearted and fun. Now she felt like she was being a moody teenager again, which is far less charming when you’re well into your twenties. 

Ulfgar helped. When she came home that Sunday he was there with booze and ice cream. He listened to her rant, and told her she could do better. It wasn’t only that one day either, throughout most of the way too long months after the breakup he was right there, making sure she got out of the house every now and then, and making sure she wasn’t alone all the time. 

The breakup had been sudden, but so was recovery. One day just over three months after the breakup she’d seen a picture of Thiala online and had a meltdown that lead to trying to drown her sorrows with Ulfgar. Anger and sorrow whipped up a whirlwind inside her, threatening to swallow her whole, or at least that’s how it felt when she threw the empty bottle across the room so that it shattered against the wall, leaving shards she didn’t have it in her to care about then and there, or an hour later when she miraculously only stepped on one of them on her way to the kitchen to get more alcohol for that matter. Finally she fell into a restless sleep on the couch, not seeing an end to this misery. 

The next morning everything ached. Her head was throbbing as the room spun at an alarming tempo, her back screamed from sleeping on the two seater that was in no way intended for anyone to sleep on, and yet, as her eyes drifted from her clumsily bandaged foot to Ulfgar’s sleeping form partly hanging off the other couch she smiled. A band aid definitely would have covered the very slight cut, but Ulfgar had insisted on getting the bandage from the first aid kit. In the too bright light from the window, revealing that the day had long since started for the rest of the world, it struck her that she had everything she needed. While the past few months weren’t her proudest she had a lot going for her, she was well on her way to becoming a brilliant scientist, she lived in a pretty neat apartment, and she had a best friend who was the most incredible person she knew, even if he was currently snoring quite loudly. She didn’t need some blonde, angelic girlfriend who didn’t even really love her. She had Ulfgar, and even if he would turn out to be the only person who loved her, that would be enough. All in all, she was better off this way. 

_ I'm slowly getting closure _

_ I guess it's really over _

_ I'm finally gettin' better _

_ Now I'm picking up the pieces _

_ From spending all of these years _

_ Putting my heart back together _

_ 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always I super appreciate comments <3


End file.
